


my heart's a secret

by someitems



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secrets, i have a japanese partner, they go to another school, you wouldn't know them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someitems/pseuds/someitems
Summary: "'Hello to you too,' Javi says, flopping down on the bed and reaching for Yuzu. 'I take it the interview’s out?''Sorry, can’t talk,' Yuzu says, moving out of Javi’s reach. 'Your beautiful Japanese girlfriend maybe get mad at you. Since you are sooooo in love.'"Short fluff based on Javi's mysterious interview.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 26
Kudos: 134





	my heart's a secret

**Author's Note:**

> When Javi said he had a partner who's Japanese that he was very in love with, this idea sprang into my mind instantly, as I'm sure it did into everyone's. Thanks to these two and their mysterious interviews for making this fandom constantly exciting.
> 
> Title taken from "Now That I Found You" by Carly Rae Jepsen.

When Javi returns to the hotel room, Yuzu is perched on the bed, swinging his legs back and forth and gazing at his phone.

“I hear you are in love with Japanese girlfriend,” he says, not looking up.

“Hello to you too,” Javi says, flopping down on the bed and reaching for Yuzu. “I take it the interview’s out?”

“Sorry, can’t talk,” Yuzu says, moving out of Javi’s reach. “Your beautiful Japanese girlfriend maybe get mad at you. Since you are sooooo in love.”

“I thought you said you weren’t going to tease me about it!” Javi says. He sits up with a groan, grabbing Yuzu and wrestling him into his lap. “You said this was the best thing to do.”

Yuzu leans his head on Javi’s shoulder, snuggling in. “Sorry, Javi. Can’t help it.”

“It’s okay,” Javi says. He can’t resist planting a kiss on the top of Yuzu’s head. “Did I do it right?”

“Hmmmm.” Yuzu pretends to think. “You have Japanese partner who is maybe girl and definitely not in skating and you want to keep it private. Sound like nobody will ask why you are in Japan so much. Sound right to me.”

“Good,” Javi says. “I was really nervous.”

Yuzu sits up. “Nervous? Why?”

Javi swallows hard, picturing the interviewer in his crisp blue suit, looking at Javi with a friendly smile and hard, probing eyes. _Is there anyone special in your life?_ Javi’s throat had gone dry, and for ten seconds he’d been convinced that the interviewer could see his thoughts, the image of Yuzu’s grinning face that rose unbidden in his mind at the words _anyone special._ He had a new admiration for all those years that Yuzu had laughed off questions about his love life, saying things that sounded profound and personal without giving anything away.

“I was afraid I was going to tell him the truth by mistake,” Javi says. 

“Someday we will,” Yuzu says, suddenly serious. “Just—not today.”

“Really?” Javi says. “We don’t ever have to, if you don’t want to. I understand if you don’t.” He loves to make a fuss over whoever he’s dating, sharing his happiness with the world, but he also knows what happens when the world knows something about Yuzu. He’s made his peace with a hidden love life, if that’s what it takes to be with Yuzu. 

“Someday I say everything that is true about me,” Yuzu says. “Because I want people to know. And because, when I am in history, I don’t want them to saying I am different than I am. I want people to remember, real Yuzu. When I do that, I will say that I am with you.”

Javi can’t help but laugh. It’s pure Yuzu, thoughtful and sweet and just a little arrogant. “So when you land the first quad axel in a competitive program, you want me in the history books next to you?”

“Javi is already in history books,” Yuzu says. “But this way, you will be in more.”

“What makes you think I can’t make more history without you?” Javi says, pretending to be offended. “Maybe I’ll invent a new jump, you don’t know.”

Yuzu cracks up at that, laughing so hard he falls over. Javi topples over next to him, grinning into his face. Yuzu leans over and kisses him, long and slow.

“You can invent new jump if you want,” Yuzu says, like he’s given it thought and he’s granting Javi permission. “I can help you.”

Javi is suddenly, deliriously happy. It’s been a long year, good in many ways but challenging in others, he and Yuzu finally working out this thing between them and growing their love in the midst of their million other projects. Telling a little of the truth, even if he can’t tell it all, is the best way to end the year, he thinks.

“Maybe later,” Javi says. “I think right now I should order me and my mysterious Japanese partner some room service.”

Yuzu snorts, picking up the hotel phone and handing it to Javi. He hums to himself as Javi orders, fixing his bed-rumpled hair. Javi can’t stop staring at Yuzu, so beautiful, so beloved. He knows he falls in love too quickly, could see the laughter hiding in the interviewer’s eyes when he mentioned yet another new partner. But his feelings for Yuzu have been like the ice under his feet, something constant and essential. He knows, like he’s never known before, that this is it. 

“What you looking at?” Yuzu asks, as Javi keeps staring.

“The love of my life,” Javi says, and watches Yuzu’s face turn a delicate pink. 

“Stop stare and kiss me, then,” Yuzu demands imperiously, and Javi, freed and joyful, obeys.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at someitems.tumblr.com or on twitter @someitems.


End file.
